Aerosol paint compositions are well known but these have used volatile organic solvents as the carrier for the film-forming polymer. Toxicity and flammability problems arise from the use of such organic solvents and governmental regulatory authorities are moving towards severe restrictions on the use of organic solvents in such compositions.
As far as the applicant is aware, attempts to provide a water-based aerosol paint formulation have been largely unsuccessful, owing to problems of foaming on spraying, inhibiting film formation, and stability in the can.